Those Little Things
by anonymous-etonnant
Summary: Zayn/OC: A cute story about Zayn finding love and the adorable times he has with his love. I'm awful at summaries, so please just give it a shot, I mean what's the worst that could happen!
1. Chapter 1

'**Ello Everyone**

**This story is not something I would normally do, but my best friend asked me to so here I am doing something I thought I would never do…posting a One Direction Fanfic. This is the first of three parts. They don't really have a story line just cute little moments. Each part will probably have at least a couple individual moments Feel free to put your name in the place of Maya so here it goes please tell me what y'all think! **

**Love,**

**A.E**

**Hey I Just met you and This Is Crazy, But Here's My Number So Call Me Maybe:**

"Lex, we have been waiting in line for two hours!" Maya whined for the billionth time and for the billionth time Alexis rolled her eyes and continued reading her book, "I mean is it really that important to meet them." Looking at Maya over the top of her book Lex sighed and then went back to reading. Maya frowned, this was cutting into her Thor time and she liked her Thor time… a lot.

Finally, thirty minutes later, they found themselves only two people away from meeting One Direction, "At last!" Maya exclaimed and Lex snorted, still reading her book. The person in front of them moved away and there they were…One Direction.

"Hi." Maya squeaked and she heard Lex snort again, "Would you stop that." She growled turning to her best friend with her patented "Maya Death Glare" or the M.D.G for short. She heard the boys chuckling behind her.

"Say Harry does she sound like anyone we know?" Louie asked, turning to his band mate.

"Why no Louie, I could never imagine any of our dear band mates sounding anything like that." Harry said, placing a hand over his heart, a Cheshire grin spread across his face.

"But lads if I had to wager who she may, but probably doesn't, sound like," Niall stated looking at Maya with mock perplexity, "I would have to say she could sound a bit like our own dear Zayn."

"Zayn!" Exclaimed Louie as he clutched a hand to his heart in exaggerated horror, "Why I never would think such a thing!"

"Would you guys quit it?" Zayn snapped and then frowned as he realized the stranger and he did sound alike. Ignoring his band mates who were cracking up he turned to the stranger and her friend, "I'm Zayn and you are…"

"Maya." Maya told him smiling, "And this is my friend Alexis. If she was able to speak currently, which she isn't, because she is in shock, she would say hi as well."

"Hi Maya and Alexis." The boys chorused.

"Why can't you talk Alexis?" Louie asked, sounding rather concerned.

"I can talk just fine." Lex told him rolling her eyes, "She's just a drama queen."

"What a coincidence!" Louie exclaimed, "So is Zayn."

"I am not a drama queen!" Maya and Zayn both said at the same time. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Anyways what can we sign for you girls?" Liam asked interrupting the fun.

"My Harry Potter book." Lex told them and them all looked at her funny.

"Why do you want us to sign your Harry Potter book?" Louie asked her, but before Lex could say anything Maya spoke up.

"Because it's where she looks the most." She joked and Lex rolled her eyes as she handed each boy one book, except for Louie he got three. As soon as Zayn had signed the book he turned back to Maya.

"So Maya what can I sign for you?" He questioned and Maya held up her camera bag. When Zayn quirked an eyes brow she explained.

"It's what I look at the most." Maya told him grinning and he grinned back.

"An artist then?" He questioned and Lex jumped in.

"Yes and she's one of those terrible perfectionists!" She explained and Maya gave her the M.D.G.

"I like things to look right." Maya told Zayn as he finished signing her camera bag.

"I can see it. A beautiful girl wants to see the world around her the same way." Zayn said nodding and Maya blushed. The two girls said goodbye to the boys and began to walk off, when Zayn called them back.

"Maya!" He shouted after them, getting up and running towards the two, "Could I have your number?" He asked smoothly. Flushing again Maya nodded and took his outstretched cellphone. Quickly she typed in her number, making sure it was correct, she handed it back to him with a smile.

"There you go." She told him and he grinned even wider.

"Thanks. I'll call you later." He said before jogging back to the table.

Once they were far enough away Maya let out a little scream, "Zayn Malik just asked for my number!" She told Lex excitedly and her best friend grinned back giddily.

"You are so lucky!" She told Maya and the older girl nodded in agreement. Just then her phone buzzed with a text.

"It's from Zayn." Maya exclaimed and both she and Lex leaned over the phone. The text read:

"**This is Louie. I stole Zayn's phone. **

**Tell Alexis to look in her Harry Potter book 3.**

Maya frowned in mock anger, "The first text I get from someone famous, that isn't about work and it's for you." However her best friend was totally ignoring her and instead was squealing.

"Louie left me his number!" Maya laughed and linked an arm through her best friend's.

"Shall we?" She asked.

"I think we shall!" Lex said and they began skipping through the mall.

* * *

Zayn stood in the screening room the interviewing people had provided for his band mates and him. It was less than five minutes till he had to be out on stage and he was starting to get nervous. Shaking his head he tried to clear his thoughts, but it wasn't working.

"Hey Zayn it'll be fine." Louie told him, standing and putting an arm around his friend.

"Easy for you to say," Zayn grumbled, "You and Lex have been public from the start. I just don't get why Maya and I even have to go public now. Can't we wait?"

"Well it's kind of hard not to be when you're dating an author who is as famous as you in the book world as you are in music world." Louie snapped.

"You know everyone thinks it would best if you and Maya went public now." Liam told Zayn always he reasonable one, "After Perri it would be better if we could show you recuperating."

"I am not recuperating." Zayn snapped his accent even thicker now that he was so freaked out. He was about to go on stage for an interview that all of Britain and probably the rest of the world would see about his and Maya's relationship.

"Zayn they want you on stage." Someone called and Zayn nodded.

"Wish me luck." He told the boys and turned slowly to the door. Heading out to the stage he sat in the chair that had been provided for him and waited.

The show began and the interviewer introduced him and then started off, "So Zayn we here you have been dating one of the photographer's from Vogue a Ms. Maya Keller. Care to tell us if that's true?"

"Yeah," Zayn confirmed, nodding a she said it, "We've been dating for almost three months now."

"So tell us Zayn how did you meet?"

"Well we actually met at a signing. From the second I looked at her I just saw something special and when she left the guys were all like go after her give the girl your number, so I did." He smiled softly at the recollection of their meeting. They talked a little more about Zayn and Maya's meeting, before moving on to their first date.

"So where did you guys go for your first date?" Michelle asked, leaning forward in interest.

"I took her to this really small Italian place I love in Maryland." Zayn answered, "I remember thinking how amazing it was that she wasn't all fan girly around me, not that don't love fan girls, but she treated me like a normal guy and I loved that."

"That's always important when you're famous." She agreed and Zayn's grin grew as he became for comfortable, "So does this mean you are over Perri? As we all know that was a difficult break up for you and I don't believe you've dated any one since?"

Zayn sat there trying to figure out how to answer that question. He hadn't expected them to ask about Perri. Finally he started talking, "When Perri cheated on me I got my heart broken. I thought she was going to be the one and to find out I was wrong was life altering. I needed a long time to get over that so now I left the dating scene for a while. And yeah I guess I am getting over her a lot faster now that I have Maya to distract me."

"So it sounds like you and Maya are pretty serious."

"Yeah we are. We get each other." Zayn agreed, "And it also helps that Louie is dating her best friend."

Oh yes I forgot!" The interviewer exclaimed, "Why don't we get Louie out here so you two can tell us all about how it is to date best friends." A minute later Louie came out onto stage, sitting next to Zayn, "So why don't you guys tell us about what it's like dating best friends. This hasn't happened to you band before has it?"

"No." Louie said shaking his head, "It hasn't, I mean out girlfriends have always been friends, but not best friends."

"And definetly not best friends like Maya and Lex." Zayn nodded.

"What do you mean by that?" Michelle asked, looking confused mainly for the sake of the audience.

"Well Maya and Lex are really close." Louie began, "They hate being separated for longer than a couple days."

"They can do this weird mind read thing, where they just look at each other and know exactly what the other person is thinking." Zayn threw in, "Sometimes it's scary."

"Yeah, they are closer than sisters." Louie added, "I remember when I started dating Lex Maya sat me down and told me that if I hurt her best friend I would wish I was dead because what she would do to me would be so much worse."

"I got the same talk from Lex." Zayn told Louie and they laughed.

"So I take it that you guys miss your girls a lot after being back in the U.K for a few weeks, before you leave for tour?"

"Miss isn't a strong enough word." Zayn murmured and Louie nodded.

"Well we have a surprise for you." Michelle said and nodded dot someone off stage. A second alter Maya and Alexis came running onto the stage.

Zayn and Louie lept out of their seats to catch the girls as they jumped at them, Zayn swung Maya around. Staring into her eyes he smiled, "I can't believe you're here!" He exclaimed.

"I'm here till you leave for tour." Maya told him and he grinned even wider. Glancing over at Louie and Lex he saw that his band mate had already wrapped his girlfriend in a massive hug and was currently kissing her thoroughly.

"I see they have missed each other a lot." Zayn said laughing and Maya joined in. Turning back to his amazing girlfriend he leaned down touching his nose to hers, "but I bet I missed more." He whispered.

"I missed you more too." Maya whispered back, gently brushing her lips to his.

* * *

It was a cool autumn night and Maya was driving Zayn and the boys back to their flats. The car had been silent for a little too long so Maya decided to speak up.

"So whatch-" She began but Harry interrupted her.

"Watcha Say, MMMMM…" He sang and Maya rolled her eyes.

"So anyways, how was the after part-" This time it was Niall who broke into song.

"Party in the U.S.A."

Taking a deep breath Maya turned to Zayn, "So I was thinking tomorrow night we could go see the new movie that's out. You know the love stor-"

"It's a love story, baby just say yes!" Liam jumped in and Maya whacked him in the arm.

"Guys cut it out." She ordered and they all nodded. Giving it a couple minutes before she spoke next Maya said, "When's Danielle taking her air-"

"Can we pretend like airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars?" Louie started to sing earning himself a M.D.G.

"ANYWAYS!" Maya shouted, "I had a feelin-"

Zayn looked Maya directly in the eye before he started to sing, "Oooh that tonight's gonna be a good night."

"Are you guys just naturally annoying. I swear I'm just trying to talk to you people. I get better replies from my dog more than-" She seethed at them, but yet again was interrupted.

"More than this. When he lays you down I might just die inside because it just doesn't feel right. Cause I can't love you more than this."

Maya pulled over to the side of the rode, "Out. Now." She ordered them and they all looked terrified.

"But it's dark." Louie cried and Maya galled at him.

"Do I look like I care?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"No ma'am." He answered hanging his head.

"C'mon Maya." Zayn pleaded, "We're sorry. We won't do it again." He leaned over and kissed her to a chorus of "EWW"'s and "THAT IS SO GORSS"'s from the boys.

"Fine." Maya muttered, when Zayn pulled away, "But another word from any of you and I am throwing you out. All of you. Understood." They all nodded their heads.

* * *

"They're on TV!" Maya's sister shouted from the living room of Maya's and Lex's town house. She and her boyfriend were snuggled up in the big arm chair and Lex and Maya were in the kitchen grabbing root beer.

"They're always on TV." Isaac muttered darkly and Simone smirks at him.

"Feeling jealous honey?" She asked sweetly and he shook his head.

"No I'm not jealous." He said quickly, "I'm on TV just as much as them for soccer." He told her puffing out his chest trying to save his wounded male ego.

"Of course you are." Simone said placating him, "Maya their talking about you." She adds and Maya and Lex sprint into the room.

On screen Zayn, Louis, Harry, Niall and Liam as well as an interviewer are all sitting on sofas.

"So Zayn how is tour without Maya?" The interviewer asked, leaning forward in interest.

Zayn didn't even pause a moment before saying, "Extremely lonely. I miss twenty four seven."

Almost before Zayn is done Louie jumps in and in the living room Lex put her head into her hands, embarrassed for her boyfriend before he even began speaking, "They talk every night though. I bunk right next to him and he's always on the phone with her."

Maya flushed, praying to God that they would let the topic drop, but no luck, "What are their conversations like?" The interviewer questioned, her interest obviously peaked.

"It's a bit strange if you ask me," Louie said, his brow creasing in confusion in an act that only the people closest to him could see through, "I could have sworn I heard them arguing over who should hang up first. Finally Niall got sick of it though and climbed out of his bunk and hung up for Zayn." The whole group laughs except for Zayn who is turning red.

"He didn't like that much." Niall told the interviewer in a conspiratorial whisper.

"So they do have cute couple talks then?" The interviewer asked, "He's not always Mr. Macho Man?"

"Oh no. He is the softest guy in the world. A right teddy bear if you ask me." Louie said his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I am not a teddy bear Louis!" Zayn exclaimed and Louie patted him on the shoulder as if to say "of course not."

Back home Maya peaks out from behind her hands, "Is it over yet?" She moaned.

"No it's just getting good." Isaac told her grinning, "Zayn just used Louie's full name."

"Oh no." Maya groaned, going back behind her hands and peering out through the tiny gaps between her fingers.

"They also have sexy conversations." Louie told the interviewer, who nodded for him to continue.

"Louis!" Zayn practically shouted his face now a fantastic shade of fuchsia, "Please I am begging you to just shut up."

Waving Zayn's pleas off Louie continued, "This one time I opened his bunk curtain to find he was on Skype with Maya-"

"I'm out!" Exclaimed Zayn, half rising from his seat.

"I was going to say you gave Maya a virtual hug." Louie said shaking his head as if he couldn't believe his friend's behavior.

The interviewer raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Just a hug?"

Louie laughed, "Well I'm sure Maya is watching this so yeah…just a hug." He winked at Zayn who looks like he wants to kill his band mate.

"I will get you for this Tomilson..."

* * *

The boy's tour had finally reached America and they had picked Maya and Lex up for the remainder of the tour. Currently the boys, or men as they preferred to be called, were bellow playing football. Maya was on the balcony of her room which was on the second story, watching the guys play soccer.

Zayn was getting his butt kicked, totally not noticing his girlfriend laughing on the balcony. Soon enough they stopped for a water break and Maya heard Harry tell Zayn, "You need to tell her." Obviously continuing a prior conversation, the boys all stare intently at Zayn.

"She might get freaked out, we only started dating four months ago and I can't lose her." Zayn said seriously, "Just drop it. I'll tell her when I'm ready."

"You are ready your just being a wimp!" Niall exclaimed and then turned to the balcony where Maya as sitting, "Hey Maya! Zayn has something to tell!"

All the boys were laughing except for Zayn who was glaring murderously at them, "And what would that be?" Maya shouted down from her spot, a bemused smile playing across her face.

"He-" Niall began, before being tackled by Zayn who pushed the younger boys face into the ground.

"Eat dirt Niall!" He hollered triumphantly, grinning at Maya, "Maya I wanted to tell you-"

"ZAYN LOVES YOU!" Harry, Liam and Louie all yelled and Zayn turned to them angrily. The three guys were laughing loudly as Zayn stood there turning a fantastic shade of red.

"Hey guys," Mays shouted down, leaning over the railing, "Can you tell Zayn that if he wasn't down there and was up here with me I would be giving a good and proper kiss?"

"Zayn, Maya says that if you-" Louie began but Zayn was already sprinting to the hotel door. A moment later he arrived on the balcony and Maya grinned up at him.

"Wow Mr. Malik that was record time." She joked and he grinned down at her.

"I like kisses." He told her, "Especially your kisses." He added for good measure.

"Well who else would you be kiss?" Maya put her hands on her hips and mock scowled at him.

"Well-" He started but was cut off by Harry shouting from below.

"Just make out with each other already!" Laughing Zayn tilted his head down and slowly brought his lips to Maya's capturing them in a slow soft kiss. After a few moments he pulled away a grin spreading across her face.

"I love you Maya Keller." Zayn whispered touching his forehead to hers.

"I love you too Zayn Malik." Maya murmured.

* * *

Maya walked into Louie's house, ready to watch the new Avengers movie. Louie had gotten the day it had come out and had invited the gang over to watch it with him. She heard raised voices coming from the living room. She peeked into the living room to find Lex and Louie in a shouting match. This was strange because she didn't think she had ever seen them ever fight.

"I can't believe you're being so selfish!" Lex shouted at him.

"I'm sorry if I don't want my girlfriend to leave to India for a month without me!" He bellowed back.

"You leave me for moths at a time and I have never told you that you can't go!"

The scene was actually quite comical. They were nose to nose, meaning Lex's head was tilted back and Louie was bending over.

"That's different!" He exclaimed, "You could get hurt or raped or killed over there."

"I'm going to help kids!" She yelled, "Are you really telling me you aren't going to support me in this?" And Maya winced, Lex had back Louie into a corner and she knew it.

So both of them were surprised when Louie said, "No I'm not," He stood there, arms folded and a determined look on his face. Lex looked as if she was going to say something, but instead spun on her heel and grabbed her things off the sofa, "This doesn't change anything I still love you." Louie screamed after her as she slammed the door.

Maya slowly walked into the room, "You saw that then?" Louie asked, sitting on the sofa and putting his head in his hands and Maya nodded, "I take it you knew she was going." She nodded again, "And I take it you're not going with her?" Another nod, "Zayn say he doesn't want you to go?"

"No I just want to spend the two months I have before you guys leave again with him." Maya informed Louie.

"Why won't she listen?" He asked Maya running his hands through his hair.

"Lex has wanted to go to India for five years. One of her old boyfriends went and he was always flaunting it in her face. So at first it was just that, but then she really wanted to help the kids there." Maya explained and Louie nodded.

"You think she'll forgive me?" He inquired as they heard the front door open and the four other boys tumble in.

"Who will forgive you?" Harry asked, dropping into the sofa next to his best mate and slinging an arm around his shoulders, "Didn't make Lex mad, did you?" Louie nodded and all the guys winced.

"Have fun with that." Zayn told him, wrapping Maya in a bear hug and kissed her deeply on the lips, "I missed you." He murmured rocking them back and forth.

"I missed you to." She whispered back resting her head on his shoulder.

"You two have only been apart for a day!" Liam exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"And that is a day to long." Zayn said over the top of Maya's head.

"How you two ever survive tours is a mystery to me. Now can we start the movie?" Harry asked.

About an hour into the movie Zayn got up from the sofa, "I'll be back in a minute babe." He told Maya.

"Okay." She said, but he was already out the door. After waiting ten minutes Maya rose from the sofa. Opening the back door you walked outside to see him with a cigarette placed between his lips, "Zayn put that out!" Maya ordered him storming over and trying to yank it out of his hands.

He lifted his arm into the air making Maya jump to try and get it, "Give it Zayn." Maya pleaded.

"Nope," Zayn smirked.

"Seriously you know how much I hate you smoking." Maya jumped again still not able to reach the cigarette.

"Give me a kiss first." Zayn bargained and Maya sighed. Leaning in to kiss him, he bent down, relaxing his arm.

Snatching the cigarette from him Maya put on the ground stomping on it like a bug, "Two can play at that game mister."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of September and Lex was in India on a mission's trip. To get Louie's mind off missing his fiancé the boys and Maya decided to go to a private beach for the day. After the two hour card drive they finally got there and Zayn and Harry began unloading the car. The rest of the group ran out on to the beach, Liam, Louie and Niall whooping as they ran into the water.

When Zayn and Harry got everything set up Maya unfolded her towel, preparing to sit down on hit, "What are you doing?" Zayn asked her.

"Sitting down." Maya answered, giving him a look that obviously said: Duh.

"Aren't you going to swim?" He gave her his big puppy dog eyes and stuck out his lip.

"Maybe later." Maya told him, patting the top of Zayn's head. Yanking off her swim cover up, leaving herself in only her bikini, she had to laugh a little at the boy's look. Zayn bit his lip and swallowed; while Harry tried his hardest too look as if he wasn't looking.

Taking a deep breath Zayn slowly turned to Harry trying to keep his testosterone under control, "Harry, race you to the water?" Zayn asked, but Harry shook his head.

"I think I'm gonna chill here for a while." He told his friend who nodded and raced off to the water.

For a little while Maya and Harry just sat there, she could feel his gaze on her and then it flickered away and then it came back. Sitting up Maya pulled her sunscreen out of the bag, thinking to have a little fun she slowly began rubbing it up and down her legs and arms. When she came to her back she turned to Harry.

"Hey Harry," She said and he turned to her.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Can you do my back?" Maya asked smiling sweetly at him, noticing his face beginning to turn red.

"Sure." He got up and walking the few step to her towel. Sitting down behind her he began to rub in the sunscreen. Grinning a little to herself Maya let out a little moan when he rubbed particularly hard on the back on one shoulder. She heard Harry let out a little wince as she shifted positions.

"Sorry my shoulders are really tense." Maya apologized, glad Harry couldn't see her face because she had a massive smirk on it.

"That's fine." He told her before quickly getting up and sitting back down on his towel. Maya let him be for a little while and then sneakily reached behind her back. Fiddling with the tie of her bikini a little bit she got it loose enough that it wasn't falling off, but definetly needed to re-tied.

"Harry can I ask you for one last favor?' She asked pouting and he nodded leaning back on his elbows and splaying his legs out in front of him. Maya got up and went sit in between his legs, close enough so that she barely touching him, "Can you re-tie my strap?"

Nodding Harry began to un-tie and re-tie the piece of cloth, as he did he moved unconsciously his problems brushing up against Maya's back. She couldn't hold it back anymore Maya laughed and turned to face Harry, who was a fantastic shade of scarlet.

"It's not funny." He grumbled and Maya continued to laugh, "It is also perfectly natural especially because I haven't…" He trailed off and coughed in embarrassment, "Since Taylor."

Maya stopped laughing, "You really should start dating again Harry. Everyone else is all paired off besides you."

"I know." He said, slinging his arms around her shoulders good naturedly, "But there's just no one who I'm interested."

"Maybe I could help you with that." Maya told him.

"Help him with what?" Came an angry voice from behind the two of them and Maya lept up to see Zayn standing there arms crossed across his chest and a dark look on his face. Harry and Maya leapt up, both looking extremely embarrassed.

"Find a girlfriend." Maya said quickly.

Zayn snorted, "Looks like he already has." He looked murderously at Harry, "C'mon Styles let's go for a swim." His voice sounded dangerous, but Harry nodded and walked off with him.

Through the whole rest of the day Zayn didn't speak to Maya or Harry. Finally they decided to leave the beach and Maya and Zayn got in Zayn's car. The drive home was silent and awkward, with Zayn staring straight ahead and Maya looking at her hands.

When they reached Zayn's house he jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Scurrying after him Maya barely made it into the house before he slammed that door as well. He stood there in the living room. Arms crossed a stormy look on his face, just staring at her.

"What is your problem?" Maya finally snapped and his look got even darker. Almost immediately she regretted her tone.

"Nothing." He muttered and Maya snorted at him.

"Yeah right." She said, putting her bag down on the sofa and crossing her arms over her chest, "Tell me what's wrong. Now."

Zayn glared at her for a moment before saying, "You and Harry."

"Me and Harry?" Maya asked raising her eyes brows in confusion, the she remember, "Oh Zayn I was just goofing around with him today. I that really all you're upset about?"

"Just goofing around?" Zayn's voice was beginning to get louder, "You were practically giving him a lap dance!"

Now it was Maya's turn to glare furiously at him, "I was not he was just re-tying my bikini strap!"

"Really? Is that all?" Zayn asked his tone extremely snarky "Is that why he was having a boner, because you asked him to re-tie your bikini strap?"

"Yes….well no. He put sun screen on my back and I may have pushed is buttons, but we didn't do anything." Maya explained praying that Zayn understood.

"Maya you two looked like you were about to have sex then and there on the beach!" Zayn bellowed, "If I had known you just wanted to sleep your way through my band mates then I wouldn't have bothered giving you my number."

Maya took a step back, feeling as if he had slapped her, even though they were feet away from each other, "I can't believe you're saying this."

Zayn continued however ignoring Maya, "The moment we have a bit of a rocky month you decide to go cozy up to Harry!"

"Harry and I aren't anything!" Maya shouted at him, "Just because Perri cheated on you, doesn't mean I will! But honestly maybe I see why Perri did cheat on you if you acted like this every time she talked to another guy. And if you're gonna treat me this way maybe I will go and date Harry instead of you."

"Now it was Zayn's turn to look shocked, "Leave." He whispered.

"What?"

"I said leave now." Zayn said louder and Maya stared at him.

"Zayn you have got to be kidding me." She looked at him pleadingly.

"I'm not. Get out. Don't talk to me Maya." He told her. Maya stayed there for a minute before snatching her purse from the sofa and storming out, slamming the door behind her.

When she reached her and Lex's empty house Maya numbly unpacked her things from the beach and then made herself dinner. Slowly she ate and then cleaned up her dishes. The tears didn't come till she turned on the shower. Climbing in with her shorts and t-shirt still on Maya slid down the wall, putting her head in her hands, sobs racking her whole entire body. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

**One Week after the Fight: **

Lex came back from India and Maya went to Louie's house for her surprise welcome home party. When she arrived she found only the other boys there, well four of the boys, "Where's Zayn?" She asked, her voice was hoarse from all the crying she had been doing the past week.

"He left for Bradford three days ago." Louie said quietly. The boys were all avoiding her eyes.

"What?" Maya asked in a strangled tone, "He didn't tell me." She whispered.

"He said he's gonna stay there till the tour of Europe starts." Niall told her, looking up at her, "He also told us to tell you…" He began but didn't finish looking away from Maya almost as if he couldn't bear to tell her.

"Not to call him." Harry finished for Niall. His gaze found Maya's and he looked at her his eyes telling her how sorry he was. At that moment Lex walked in all smiles, her face turned concerned when she saw all the sad expressions in the room.

Before anyone could stop here, Maya ran out of the house and got into her car. Teas almost blinded her as she drove off, back to her house.

**Two Weeks after the Fight: **

Lex and Louie had gone on one last date before the boy's left for tour and Maya had been left alone with Harry. It had gone by some unspoken agreement that Maya would never be alone. Whenever Lex wasn't with her one of the four other boys were. They had even gotten Simone and Isaac in on it.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Finally Harry reached for the controller and turned on the TV. The channel that began to play was a celebrity interview station. The two barely had time to register who was on screen before the interviewer began talking.

"So I've been hearing some rumors that you and Maya broke up, Zayn." The lady said and Zayn's gaze went blank for a moment. He didn't look any different than before. Maya thought. He still had his easy grin; in fact he didn't look miserable at all.

Finally he spoke up, "Yeah we did."

"Do you mind if I ask why?" The interviewer probed.

"She lied to me." Zayn said slowly, "And I hate people who lie and hurt others. We just couldn't move past that. So I ended it."

This time Maya had someone to hold her as she cried. Harry caught her right before she crumpled to the ground and Maya sobbed into his shoulder.

**Three Weeks after the Fight: **

Maya had just arrived home from work and it was rather late and she quietly opened the door Hearing voices coming from the kitchen Maya poked her head in. Lex was facing away from her talking to Louie over video chat. Neither two had noticed her so she turned away when she heard her name. Turning back around Maya put her ear to the door.

"Zayn just hasn't been the same since he and Maya broke up. He's always so moody and he has absolutely refused to talk to Harry the whole week we've been on tour." Louie said onscreen.

"I hope he's miserable." Lex growled and Maya realized for the first time how angry her best friend was on her behalf, "Because Maya is barely eating a thing and she's working really long hours."

"He's miserable." Louie assured his girlfriend, "Harry is the angriest at him out of all of us. You know how good of friends he was with not only Maya but with Zayn as well. He can't believe Zayn would think that he would steal his girlfriend."

"Has anyone hit Zayn yet?" Lex asked. To anyone else the question would have sounded like she was concerned, but both Maya and Louie knew she was just hopeful.

"Actually Niall did. The first night on the bus Zayn and Harry got in a huge row, lots of shouting and after wards Niall came in and just hit Zayn square in the face."

Lex snorted, "Tell Niall he's my new favorite."

"Hey I thought I was your favorite!" Louie exclaimed and Maya knew they were done talking about her and Zayn. Slowly she backed out of the room and went to her bedroom.

**One Week Before the Band Returns to America:**

"I'm gonna apologize as soon as I get back." Zayn told the boys and they all nodded approvingly.

"You better." Louie told him, "Otherwise Lex may just possibly kill you."

* * *

**No Woman in the World deserves this but here I am asking you For One More Chance:**

Maya had had a long day at work. The photography shoot had been a disaster and they had to cut it short because of the pouring rain. Currently Maya was curled up underneath a blanket on the sofa watching old re-runs of Psych when she heard a knock at the door. Sighing she rose, Lex had probably forgotten her key again.

"How many times do I have to-" Maya began, as she swung open the door. The sight in front of her stopped her in her tracks. Zayn was standing there, in the pouring rain, with his hands in his pockets and a miserable expression on his face.

"Zayn?" Maya asked her eyes widening in surprise, "What are you doing here?" Gathering her shattered countenance, Maya frowned at him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." He told her, looking down at his feet.

"Sorry?" Maya questioned outrage showing plain on her face, "You wanted to say sorry? Sorry for what exactly Zayn? Sorry for saying what you said? Sorry for going back to Britain without telling me? Sorry for not calling? Sorry for leaving for two months? Sorry for dating other girls? Sorry for breaking my heart? Pray tell Zayn what are you sorry for?" She looked at him her eyes full of tears.

"Everything," Zayn said quickly, "I just wish I could take it all back. Maya please you don't know how sorry I am for all of it."

"Well you know what I'm sorry, but sorry is not going to fix this." Maya began to close the door, but Zayn stopped her

"Maya," He pleaded, his voice breaking as he said her name, "What can I do to make it up to you? I'll do anything."

"Nothing," Maya told him, before slamming the door in his face. As soon as the door was closed she let the tears pour down her face. Slowly making her way back to the sofa she crawled back under the blanket and tried to block out the sounds of the rain and Zayn's voice apologizing over and over again from outside the door.

A few hours later Lex got home from work, to find Maya still curled up on the sofa, "Why is Zayn standing on the porch in the rain?" She asked her best friend sitting down next to Maya.

"He tried to apologize." Maya muttered darkly.

"And I take it you didn't forgive him." Lex sighed and Maya shook her head, "He looks miserable Maya."

"Good." Maya said bitterly, "He should be."

"I know, but Maya maybe you should hear what he has to say." Lex tried and then withered under the M.D.G her best gave her.

"I listened for two months. I waited for two months. I am done." Maya rose from the sofa and stormed to her room slamming the door behind her.

A half an hour later Louie came into the house, ready to pick Lex up for their date, "Is Zayn still here?" he asked Lex who nodded.

"Maya won't forgive him." She told her boyfriend, "I have been trying to get her to for the past hour and she just won't."

"Let me give it a try." Louie said and Lex looked at him like he was crazy.

"Just don't die before our date." Lex informed him and went to wait in the living room.

Quietly knocking on Maya's bedroom door, Louis waited, "Come in." Maya called.

"Hey Maya," Louie said opening the door. Inside he found Maya curled up in her bed flipping through old photos of her and Zayn, "I heard you're not in a forgiving mood." She was silent so Louie walked further into the room, "You know he was crushed when Perri cheated on him with Josh Hutcherson. All he did for weeks was mope. Swore he would never date again, he did. Then he met you a year later and that all changed. From the moment he met you he was in love."

Looking up Maya pushed her hair out of her face, "Why are you telling me this?" She asked him her voice breaking, "Do you think this easy for me?"

"That's exactly why I'm telling you. He was scared of getting hurt again and when you messed with Harry he snapped." Louie explained sitting on the edge of Maya's bed.

"It was a joke!" Maya exclaimed, "I told him that a million times and he wouldn't believe me."

"That's not what was important to him." Louie chided her softly, "All he saw was you messing around with one of his best friends. We Brits can be extremely jealous sometimes."

"So you are telling me if you saw Lex goofing around with Niall or Liam you would flip out and run away to another country?"

Louie looked down at his feet, "Well no probably not. Zayn did over react." He told her, "But you saw the way I acted when she told me she was going to India. I didn't talk to her till right before the day she left."

"What's you point Louie?" Maya sighed, putting her face in her hands.

"My point is you are obviously still in love with him." Louie said as he gestured to all the pictures and letters on her bed, "So I don't see why you're holding out on him."

"It doesn't matter if I'm still in love with him!" Maya exclaimed, "What matters is he left me for two months without so much as a goodbye. He broke my heart Lou and I'm not sure if I'm ready to let him back in."

"He took a chance on you," His voice was very quiet when he said this, almost a whisper, "Don't you think he deserves the same chance?" Maya sat there with nothing else to say. She knew Louie was right, but would rather die than admit it, "I think you know what you're going to do." He told her, patting her knee before rising off the bed.

Right before he reached the door Maya stopped him, "When did you become the smart one?"

"I think it happened when the rest of you became idiots." Louie told her smiling cheekily.

"Of course," Maya said a small smile playing across her face.

When Lex and Louie had gone Maya went to the front door. Peeking out one of the side windows she saw Zayn still standing on the stoop. Slowly she opened the door, "Do you want to come in?" She asked him and he looked at in surprise.

"If that's okay with you," He said quickly. In answer Maya opened the door wider and he entered the house, soaking wet.

"Speak." Maya commanded, "You have exactly two minutes to convince me why I shouldn't throw you out."

"I was an idiot." Zayn began.

Maya nodded, "Good start, keep going."

"I should have never made such a big deal out of that day at the beach. It was just…I didn't want a repeat of what happened with Perri. I couldn't go through that all over again so I just…I don't know I snapped." He looked at her for confirmation that he was doing well and Maya nodded, "Then I left and I wanted to call, but I didn't know what to say to you. I didn't know how you could ever forgive me so I didn't call."

"For two months?" Maya asked her voice breaking.

"I wanted to call you every day." He told her, "I really mean it Maya. I still love you. You still mean everything to me and I don't know what I'm going to do if you don't forgive me. So will you please forgive me for being such a jerk?"

"You were a jerk," Maya began and his face fell, "It's a really good thing that I still love you to." She told him letting a small smile play across her face. Zayn's whole face lit up and he scooped her up in his arms.

"Thank you." He told her kissing Maya on the lips gently.

"You're welcome." She told him kissing him back.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so glad you came over." Zayn murmured into Maya's hair. They were curled up in his bed, the TV playing Thor the Dark World in front of them, "I've missed you."

"Shhh," Maya admonished him, "Thor's talking."

Zayn frowned out her, "Fine then I see how it is." He told her, moving away from her to the other side of the bed.

"Aww I'm sorry baby," Maya said smirking, "Is you man ego wounded."

"Yes." Zayn admitted truthfully, "But a kiss from my favorite girl would make it all better." He winked at her scooting closer.

Maya rose from the bed, "Okay I'll go get Lex." She told him.

Siting up Zayn reached for Maya and before she could get away he grabbed her around the waist with one hand and entwined his fingers in hers. Effectively pulling her back down onto the mattress with him, he let her head fall gently onto his lap and stared down into her beautiful green eyes, "I meant you." He told her quietly, before leaning down to kiss her.

After a while they pulled away both smiling contentedly, "Now I'm really glad you came over." He told her and Maya glowered at him but didn't let go of his hand. A few moments later Zayn got an enlightened look on his face. Leaping from the bed he began hunting through his room for something.

"Zayn," Maya said sitting up and leaning on her elbows, "What are you looking for?"

"Have you seen my duct tape?" he asked her, barely looking up from his searching.

"No I haven't. Why do you need it?"

"So I can tape our hands together." He explained only furthering Maya's confusion. Seeing the look on her face he crossed the room to the bed and sat down again, taking her small hands in his large ones, "So you can never let go of me."

"I wouldn't let go of you anyways." She told him leaning in to touch her nose to his.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

That night Maya sighed and rose from Zayn's bed. There were plates and bowls on the floor from them eating in the bed all day. Stretching she went for the door, but found she couldn't move, "Zayn, baby, I have to clean up before I leave." She told him trying to pry his arms from around her waist.

"You don't have to leave." He said quickly, looking up at her hopefully.

"Yes I do." Maya insisted, "It's late and I have to go home and sleep."

"No please stay and spend the night."

"Zayn we've talked about this." Maya said testily.

"I'm not asking you to do that!" Zayn was quick to say his face turning red, "I just want to wake up to you in my bed, in my arms. Please?"

Maya blew out a big breath, "Even if I did want to stay I don't have any pajamas." She told him and Zayn knew he had won.

"You can wear one of my shirts."

"Fine." Maya sighed and he grinned.

As they were getting ready for bed, Zayn frowned, "I sleep in my boxers." He stated and Maya looked at him, "Is that okay?" He asked.

"It's fine." Maya told him, "Not turn around so I can put on this shirt." Turning around Zayn waited a second before peaking over his shoulder. He saw the back of Maya's bra and her underwear and an expanse of beautiful creamy white skin, "I told you turn around." Maya snapped and he chuckled deep in his throat. The shirt he had given her came to almost to her knees, the dark shirt was a starling contrast to her fair skin and Zayn had to fight back the urge to rip the T-shirt from her body.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked coyly.

In one step he was right in front of her. She looked beautiful to him, with her face scrubbed clean off all of that gunk and her hair in a high pony tail. Leaning down he looked her in the eyes as he slowly traced the outline of her lips with his thumb, "You look gorgeous." He growled and Maya smiled her yes not leaving his.

"Thank-" She began but was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers in a passionate kiss. Soon she was backed against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. When his hand slid a little to near far south, Maya pulled away reluctantly.

"We can't Zayn." She told him, "We can't do this."

"I know." He answered a sad smile on his face, "Come to bed with me?" He asked her and Maya nodded. Setting her down on the floor Zayn took her hand and led her slowly to the bed. When they were both wrapped up in the blankets, he pulled her over to him and let her rest her head on his chest.

"I love you Maya." He murmured. This statement was answered by series of even breaths and Zayn smiled softly. She really was the most amazing girl he had ever met.

The next morning the couple was awoken by the sound of people banging into the bedroom. "Rise and Shine, Rise and Shine and I don't know the rest of the word to this song so Rise and Shine Rise and Shine!" Louie sang in a terribly of key voice.

Zayn groaned and rolled over, "Why are you guys here?" He asked sitting up and pulling Maya up with him.

"We-" Harry began and then saw Zayn's naked chest and Maya's Zayn shirt clad one, "Did you guys…?" He asked and Maya and Zayn starred at him blankly for a moment before it clicked.

"Oh no we…" Maya started and then turned bright red and dove underneath the covers.

The guys all starred at Zayn questioningly to which he said, "No."

"All is Zaynie scared to lose his-" Liam began, but was interrupted by Zayn clamping a hand over his mouth.

* * *

From the very beginning Maya knew that day was not going to go well. When she woke up she had massive headache, so she got out of bed to get some medicine. As soon as she stood up right she felt a rush and ran to the bathroom. Sure enough she had gotten her period. After finally beginning to get herself awake Maya looked in the mirror to find a baggy eyed, messy haired version of herself.

After snagging a bowl of granola Maya sat down on the sofa and turned on Avengers. Half way through the movie her cell phone rang and she looked at it. It was Zayn.

"Hey babe," He said, "I was just wondering if I could come over."

Sitting there for a moment Maya debated: She did want to spend time with him, but she also felt like crap and didn't want him to see her in such a state, "Not today Zayn." She told him and then after saying goodbye she hung up. Purposefully turning off her phone Maya went back to watching her movie.

Half an hour later a knock sounded at the door and Maya groaned. She didn't want to get up, however she rose and opened the door. As soon as she turned the handle Zayn was in the door way, smirk firmly fixed on his face.

"I told you not come over." Maya snapped a little irritated that he hadn't listened.

Taking a step forward Zayn said, "I knew you were just having a bad day and didn't want to make me feel down." He closed the door, silently telling her that he wasn't leaving. Spinning her around so her arms pinned Maya to the wall he kissed her deeply.

After a little while he broke the kiss and Maya bit her bottom lip to keep from grinning at him, "Well fine since you obviously aren't leaving you can come and watch Thor with me me." She said imperiously.

Zayn nipped at her nose, before taking a seat on the couch and patting the spot next to him. Maya snuggled up next to him and they spent the next two hours on the sofa.

Once the movie was over Maya stood, "I have an idea!" She exclaimed, running out of the room and then back in this time holding a camera, "I can take pictures of you!"

"No. Absolutely not." Zayn said firmly.

"Zayn, please, you're so handsome and I want to take pictures of you." Maya pouted.

"Flattery," He began rising off the sofa and coming closer to her, "Will get you nowhere love." He finished with a laugh.

"But…but just please….for me?" Maya begged.

Wrapping his arms around her waist Zayn pressed their foreheads together, "Fine." He sighed. Maya kissed him quickly and then hopped a way to go get her lenses.

"Thank you!" She squealed and he chuckled.

"Anything for you my love," He replied.

* * *

It had been a rough day for Zayn. He had spent all day in the studio trying to perfect this one song and he hadn't gotten it after three hours of trying. Maya as well had had a bad day at a shoot. None of the models had really listened to her and she ended up calling a delay. Deciding she didn't want to go back to her empty house Maya had headed to Zayn's, even though she was in a bad mood. Zayn had been looking forward to coming home to an empty house and sitting in his bed and brooding and drawing.

Almost from the moment he stepped foot in the door all hell broke loose, "Zayn come cuddle with me, please? I had the most awful day." Maya called from the bedroom.

"You're not the only one who had a bad day!" Zayn snapped. Pausing, Maya sensed that Zayn was not in a great mood at all. He could get pretty scary when he was mad, so she tried to get him to come and talk to you.

"Well come and talk about it then babe." She tried.

"No Maya. I don't want to talk about it." He yelled from the kitchen. Maya climbed out of bed and walked out of the room.

"Zayn," She said firmly, looking up at him, "Are you upset at me?"

His head shot up and he glared at you, "Why do you automatically assume I'm upset at you? Is there something you aren't telling me?" He questioned angrily.

Maya narrowed her eyes at him, "No but there is obviously something you're not telling me, because you are acting like a complete jerk right now."

Walking over to you, Zayn looked you right in the eyes, "Maya. I am not in the mood for your crap right now, so if you're just going to stand there and call me names then you can clear out."

Maya raised an eye brow at him, before nodding and grabbing her keys. Swinging open the door she left taking a deep breath to force back the tears.

"Wait Maya!" Zayn called, running outside after you. Maya ignored him and continued walking to her car. Standing by the driver's side she shoved her keys into the lock, "Maya please stop." He yelled running over to you.

Maya opened the car door and glared at him, "No Zayn you stop. I am doing what you asked. I'm leaving. I hope you're happy." She told him and he paused.

Before she could get in the car Zayn grabbed her wrist pulling her away from the vehicle. Shutting the door he pinned her easily to the car, "That's not what I want. I didn't mean it. I don't want you to leave. Please stay." He begged.

Maya looked away from his face, trying to hide the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, "Hey, don't cry." He murmured softly kissing the tears away and pulling you into a tight embrace, "I'm so sorry. It wasn't your fault. I've just had a terrible day and I didn't mean to take it out on you. I love you." He picked her up and brought her back inside. Making his way to his room he laid her down on the bed, "How about that cuddle?" He asked and then snuggled up next to her.

* * *

It was three months after Zayn had proposed to Maya and the two were visiting his mum and family in Bradford. They had already been there for a few days and Maya was currently helping his little cousin Elle draw a castle. Looking over at him Maya shot him a small smile and Zayn grinned back. His grin stays even when Maya turned back to help Elle.

"Zayn, did you hear me?" His mom asked, tapping him gently on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" He replied, slowly turning to look at her.

"I just said I'm so glad that you brought her," She laughed at her son's inattentiveness.

"Me too," He smiled softly.

"You really love her don't you?" His mum said after a moment.

"Yeah, well…" He trailed off, his gazed returning to Maya. Her hair was falling in her face and she was laughing that laugh that just lit up a whole room, "I think that she might be the one." A smile spread across his mother's face and she turned to look as Maya as well. They were quiet for a moment before Zayn said, "No, I know she's the one." He smiled, "She means the world to me."

Later that night Maya and Zayn were in the room his mother had given them, Maya was in the bathroom and Zayn was sitting on the bed. It was almost time to leave for the dinner to celebrate Zayn's sister's birthday and Maya held a make-up brush up to her face, "Where do I even begin." Maya murmured quietly to herself.

"Babe?" Zayn called, peeping in through the door way. When Maya glanced over she saw a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked him setting down the brush.

"You don't need that gunk." He said, walking over to her.

"But I look like crap." Maya grumbled and Zayn wrapped his arms around her.

"If you think you need blush I can make you blush. If you feel like you need lipstick I'll kiss you till you lips are blood red and if you think you need raccoon eyes I'll keep you up all night." His voice was low and deep and each sentence was punctuated by a kiss on Maya's neck. She shivered and nodded slowly, "You always look perfect to me." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

"Zayn get up! Harry said as he shook Zayn awake.

"What? Where's Maya?" He mumbled into the pillows, his voice was deep and raspy from the late night activities of his bachelor party.

"She left with Lex and Simone almost an hour ago. You need to get ready man." Harry informed Zayn.

Zayn Groaned and rolled over. Then turning his face to Harry he gave him a lazy smile, "I'm getting married to day." Then his face paled and he sat up eyes wide, "I'm getting married today." He croaked out.

"You just said that!" Louie called walking into the bedroom.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Zayn mumbled, trying to get out of bed and falling on the floor.

"I'll be sure to tell Maya that the idea of marrying her makes you sick." Harry said nonchalantly, earning himself a glare from Zayn.

"Should we be worrying?" Niall asked Louie quietly, him and Liam coming in and seeing Zayn lying on the floor.

"Nah," Louie shook his head, "This is natural. It's just nerves."

"But you weren't like this when on your wedding day." Liam pointed out and Louie shook his head.

"That's because I was marrying Lex."

"If anything that should have made you more scared," Harry put in.

"She's not that terrifying." Louie shot back, "She's actually quite vulnerable. Like this one time on our honeymoon we were in bed and I had her pinned to the mattress and she was-"

"LALALALALALALA!" Niall sang loudly, putting his fingers in his ears.

"Louie that is so gross!" Liam snapped, rolling his eyes and walking over to Zayn and helping him off the floor.

"Oh c'mon it's not like all of you haven't done it." Louie rolled his eyes at his band mates, "Well except for our dear Zayn of course."

Zayn shot Louie an evil glare, "Can we just get to the church?" He snapped and all the guys nodded.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Maya you need to stop hyperventilating." Lex said calmly from her position on a lounge chair. Maya was pacing the floor back and forth, hair in curlers with monkey clad pajama pants. Thus is what she had been doing for the past half an hour and it was starting to annoy her bride's maids.

"Where are the bouquets?" Maya asked, it was two hours till the most important moment of her life and if someone had misplaced the flowers she would kill them, "I can't- no I will not walk down the aisle without those flowers."

"Maya the flowers are down stairs where they are supposed to be." Simone assured her sister, while simultaneously trying to force her into a chair so Alicia could apply make-up to the anxious bride.

Just then Mrs. Shannon bustled in, dress in her arms, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, "I can't believe you're getting married today." She sniffled, a few tears sliding down her face. Mata smiled at her mum, this was going to be such an emotional day for all of them.

"Mom, please don't cry," Maya told her mother, as Simone finally got her into the chair and Alicia began on her make-up.

"You're my oldest and first to get married I will be emotional if I see fit." Her mom said and Maya laughed.

"Of course mom." Maya smiled at her mother.

"I know. I know," Mrs. Shannon murmured, crossing the room to her daughter and placing a kiss on the top of her head, "I love you." She whispered and Maya lifted her head to look at her mom.

"I love you too mom," She whispered softly and the two shared one of those rare and extraordinary mother daughter bonding moments, before there was a crashing sound from downstairs

"That would be the boys. I better go show them to their room," Mrs. Shannon stood back up and straightened her dress. The older woman left the room, leaving Maya and her bridesmaids to prepare.

"I can't believe I'm getting married." Maya said to Lex who smiled at her best friend.

"I can't believe someone would want to marry you." She teased and Maya laughed. Crossing the room to her best friend Lex wrapped her arms around Maya's shoulders hugging her tightly, 'I'm so glad you're happy." She told Maya.

"I am too." Maya answered, before Simone yanked them apart so she could take the curlers out of Maya's hair.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

"You ready?" Louie asked Lex as they stood at the front of the wedding party, right outside the doors of the sanctuary. Maya and Zayn and named them maid of honor and best man and they had been happy to take on that honor.

"I can't believe she's getting married." Lex told him, laying her head on her husband's shoulder, "It seems like just yesterday that she and I got engaged."

Louie laughed softly, "You two are special." He told her and Lex nodded. The music began to play and the doors opened, "Let's do this." Louie said and they began to walk down the aisle

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Watching as the sanctuary doors opened, Zayn had to take a deep breath to let out his nerves. First to walk down the aisle were the best man and maid of honor, Lex and Louie. Zayn thought about what a good job Maya had done choosing the bridesmaids' dresses. The gowns were pale pink and strapless, matching the groomsmen's black tuxes perfectly. As they made it to the front of isle Louie went right to stand behind Zayn and Lex went left. When they had to separate they let their hands linger on the others for as long as possible before letting go. As the rest of the groomsmen and brides maids came down the aisle Zayn took deep breaths trying to calm his nerves.

His focus was yanked back by the change in music and he watched as Maya came down the aisle towards him on her father's arm. As he stared at his beautiful bride he was reminded once again at how lucky he was to have found someone so amazing.

When she finally reached the front of aisle Maya looked at the two men she loved more than anything. Her dad's eyes filled with tears and he gripped Maya's hand tighter. Maya leaned over to whisper in her father's ear, "You can let go now daddy." Now she herself had tears in her eyes and her father hugged her tightly, and then gave her hand over to Zayn.

Maya handed her bouquet to Lex and then turned to face her husband to be. She had waited for this moment since she was a little girl and couldn't believe she had finally made it. She saw the love in Zayn's eyes and knew they had made the right decision. Squeezing his hands Maya looked to the pastor to speak. The pastor gave a short speech before asking Zayn and Maya, "Have the bride and groom prepared their vows?"

Zayn nodded and winked at Maya, a smile on his face. "Maya Keller you are the scariest, most stubborn and opinionated person I have ever met," He began. Raising her eyes brows at her soon to be husband, Maya gave Zayn a skeptical look, but allowed him to continue, "But you are also the funniest, bravest, kindest, brightest, most loving person I have ever met. Whenever you walk into a room it lights up and I am the luckiest man in the world to be marrying someone so amazing. I don't deserve your love, but I will spend every moment of our life together trying to. I love you Maya." By the time Zayn had finished Maya wanted to forgo her vows and just kiss him right then and there. Restraining herself she took a deep breath and began her vows.

"Zayn Malik I have been in love with you for over two years no. When we began getting to know each other I realized that you could be over protective and annoying, but in the best ways. Over the months we have spent together and the ones we spent without I realized that I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I now pronounce you man and wife…you may kiss the bride." Right as the preacher said that Zayn dipped Maya in a kiss, while simultaneously high fiving Louie. They kissed and it was like fireworks went off, when, finally, they needed air, Zayn scooped Maya up in his arms and carried her out of the church.


	4. Chapter 4

Maya and Zayn had been back from their honeymoon for a week now and were both enjoying married life greatly. After a little bit of discussion they had decided to move into Zayn's place and had sold Maya's town house. It was midafternoon and Maya had just returned home from work early. Ever since the honeymoon she had been feeling sick and getting exhausted easily.

When she came into the house she found Zayn in the living room doing pushups. He was dressed in only a pair of jeans and Maya took a moment to appreciate her husband's physic. Seeing Maya in the door way he said, "Come here. I could use some motivation."

Walking over Maya watched Zayn push himself up and then hold the position. Carefully she slid underneath of him and he began doing pushups again. Giggling a little as his nose brushed hers, Maya ran a hand softly through his hair. Each time he came down he kissed her on the lips and each time he had to pull away to complete the pushup.

Finally Maya was tired of the brief kisses so she latched an arm around him when he came down the next time. She felt Zayn chuckle as he brushed his lips with hers. Frowning Maya tried to kiss him again, but he pulled away teasingly. This went on for about another ten minutes, with Zayn only gently brushing her lips, finally Maya slid out from under him.

"Two can play at that game." She told him sashaying away

Over the next week Maya and Zayn were at war, neither caving to the desires. On one particular day Zayn was sitting with Louie, Harry and Liam watching Lex, Sophie, Jessie and Maya lounge in the pool. The youngest of the women had a slight swelling to her stomach and Louie was watching his wife with a pleased smile.

"You two really wasted no time." Zayn informed him and Louie laughed.

"It wasn't planned," He began, but Zayn stopped him.

"Dude already too much info."

"Alright, alright," Louie waved them off with a laugh.

"Now what about you and Maya, Zayn?" Liam asked turning to look at his band mate with a bemused smile.

"What about me and Maya?" Zayn answered a confused look crossing his handsome face.

"C'mon the sexual tension is running rampant between the two of you!" Liam exclaimed, "And if I recall correctly you two have been married what a month and I don't think I've seen you touch her once since we got back."

Zayn explained what was going on to his band mates and they all nodded, "I know just how you can win this thing." Harry told him and all the boys leaned in.

The next day Maya came home to see Zayn doing sit-ups in living room shirtless, closing her eyes she counted to ten and walked right past him. Five minutes later she had to walk through the living room again to get something from the kitchen and she found him doing pushups.

"Care to join me?" He asked her seductively and Maya had to fight the urge to slide beneath him.

"No I'm just getting a snack." She told him and calmly walked past. When Maya was out of sight Zayn sighed and collapsed on the floor.

Later that night the two were getting ready to go to Simone and Isaac's engagement party. Zayn had been ready for the past twenty minutes and Maya was still in the bathroom. Starting to get frustrated Zayn opened his mouth to shout for her to hurry up when the bathroom door swung open. Maya walked out dressed only in a sheer robe and her undergarments. Sitting there Zayn stared at her open mouthed as she walked across the rooms slowly swaying her hips. After grabbing her lotion Maya sat on the floor and began rubbing it onto her legs, much more sensually than Zayn thought necessary. He shifted uncomfortably trying to control the male problems that were growing more and more problematic. Finally Maya looked up at him and asked, "Zayn could you hand me my dress?" She rose, the robe riding up and almost revealing her underwear.

"You won't be needing it." Zayn growled picking her up and throwing her gently down on to the bed.

* * *

Maya and Zayn sat resting on their bed. It was a late Saturday afternoon and they had spent the whole day in bed. Zayn's hand rested on Maya's swollen tummy, his other hand intertwined with hers.

"Can you believe that in two weeks we'll be parents?" Zayn asked her as he began to softly stroke her baby belly.

"I know it feels like only yesterday that we found out we were going to be a mommy and daddy." Maya's smile lit her entire face, making Zayn smile as well. His mind wandered back to the day Maya had told him he was going to be a daddy.

_ Maya and Zayn had been cleaning all day, getting ready for both of their families to come over for Mother's day. While Zayn was vacuuming Maya decided to take a break for a little while, noticing Maya just sitting there watching him Zayn turned off the vacuum, "Come on lazybones. They're going to be here any minute." He joked._

_ "Do you know what I just realized?" Maya asked thoughtfully._

_ "No, what?"_

_ "It's Mother's day." Maya informed him nodding her head knowingly._

_ "And you are just figuring this out now…" He questioned raising his eyebrows at her._

_ "No. However what I did realize is that it's Mother's day and I have not been getting any special treatment." Maya said, pouting at him and Zayn rolled his eyes._

_ "Well duh, you're not a mom." He shook his head at his wife looking at her like she was crazy._

_ Maya paused for a moment before saying, "Well I guess not technically…" She trailed off._

_ Zayn stared at her for a moment before realization dawned on his face, "Are you?" He asked and Maya nodded laughing._

_ "I'm pregnant! We're gonna be parents." She shrieked and Zayn's face looked ecstatic._

_ "We're…we're having a baby!" Maya leaped up and jumped in to his arms and twirled her around, "I'm going to be a daddy!" _

Zayn came back to the present when Maya asked him, "You've got everything ready?" She smiled teasingly at him and he laughed.

"No but I bet you have." He tapped her nose lightly and she winked at him. Most likely Maya had packed everything she and the baby would need and more.

* * *

A little over a week later Zayn was rushing Maya to the birthing center, "Just breathe babe breathe." He told her and immediately regretted it when she glared furiously at him.

Finally they reached the center and Maya was rushed into a room. Zayn was left waiting to be called in. Soon Lex and Louie and Maya's mom and dad arrived.

"How is she?" Lex and his mother in law asked at the same time.

"They say she's doing fine and that she wants both of you in there." He told them and both women rushed into the room.

"How are you holding up?" Louie asked Zayn who was pacing furiously out said of the room.

"I'm worried." He informed his friend, "She's been in there for an hour.

Louie laughed, "It takes much longer than that to have a baby." He reminded his friend and Zayn nodded.

"I know." He snapped and then frowned, "Sorry Lou." He apologized and Louie shook his head.

"No you have every right to be worried, but sit down all your pacing is making me dizzy."

Nine hours later the newest Malik edition finally arrived. Lex came out with a huge grin on her face, "She's alright." She told him and he nodded grateful for the information. Louie got up and wrapped a supportive arm around his wife.

"And now we are going to get you home." He told her and Lex shook her head.

"No I need to stay." She argued, but Louie held firm.

"You missy are exhausted and even if you are only three months pregnant you are still pregnant and need you rest." Louie said and guided a protesting Lex out of the building.

A moment later Mrs. Shannon came out of the room, "You can go in now." She told Zayn and he fairly leapt from his seat. When he entered the room he saw Maya holding a little pink bundle. Crossing quickly to his wife he kissed her on the forehead and stared down at the little baby in her arms. She was perfect with a shock of dark auburn hair and big green eyes.

"Just like your mother." Zayn murmured and Maya laughed softly.

"Here hold her." She carefully handed the baby over to Zayn, "So what are we going to name her?" Maya asked him and he looked at the baby a million possibilities running through his mind. Finally he settled on a name him and Maya both loved.

"Zenya Adele Malik."

* * *

It was almost two in the morning when Zayn heard the cries of his one year old daughter. Glancing groggily over at his sleeping wife he decided he didn't want to disturb her. Slowly he got up from the bed and made his way to the hallway. His daughter's bedroom door was painted pink and in the moonlight coming in from the window Zayn could just barely make out the color.

Turning the knob Zayn softly entered the room. Inside he found his adorable daughter standing up in her bed tears pouring down her face, "Hey baby what's wrong?" He asked scooping her up in his arms. Whimpering Zenya lay her head down on her father's shoulder, sticking her thumb in her mouth, "Was it the boys again?" Zayn questioned, rubbing her back, "It's alright honey stay away from them." He chuckled softly to himself.

When he thought Zenya had calmed down Zayn began to put her back in her bed and she began screaming again. Picking her back up Zayn slowly began to rock back and forth singing softly. He made his way through Little Things, Isn't She Wonderful and the Only One before Zenya was sound asleep again.

Not wanting to risk setting her down Zayn pulled some pillows and blankets from under her crib and laid down with her, cradling her in his arms.

* * *

It was time again for One Direction to go on tour and most of the world was extremely excited, except for the boys and their families. Maya sat on her and Zayn's bed in the early hours of the morning. Staring at her sound asleep husband Maya had to wipe away a couple stray tears. It was going to be so hard without him around. He had been gone before when they were married and even after they had Zenya, but then it was only for a couple weeks or a month at most. Never for eight months, he hadn't been gone that long since they had been engaged.

Slowly Zayn opened his eyes to stare at his beautiful wife, she looked so sad sitting there, tears glistening in her eyes. He was sad to. The last thing he wanted to do right now was leave her for eight months. Sure he would be able to come back for Christmas and on occasional weeks, but it wouldn't be enough.

Sitting up he wrapped an arm around Maya, "I wish you didn't have to go." She whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I wish I didn't have to go either." He told her stroking her long auburn hair. Sadly Zayn rose, "I need to get the rest of my stuff." He looked around the bedroom. It had been emptied of much of his stuff and it made him feel so hollow to see it all.

A few hours later Zayn, Maya and Zenya arrived at the private plane airport. Liam and Sophie, Harry and Jessie, Niall and Adie were all already there. The boy's flight left in a little under ten minutes and everyone looked sad. The other guy's nodded at Zayn when he came in, but didn't move from their girlfriend's sides.

A minute after Maya and Zayn walked in Lex, Louie, Maci and Bay came through the doors. They greeted Maya and Zayn before going off to a corner to say their goodbyes.

Five minutes before boarding begins." Someone from security called and Zayn turned to Maya and Zenya. Kneeling beside his almost two year old daughter Zayn scooped her up hugging her tightly, "Now Zen I need you to listen to Mommy while daddy's gone okay?" He asked her and Zenya nodded. "She might need your help sometimes." Zenya nodded again and Zayn kissed her forehead, "I'm going to miss you so much baby." He cradled her close to his body.

Liam's girlfriend Sophie came over, after watching Liam board the plane, "Here I'll hold her so you two can say goodbye." She pried Zenya out of Zayn's hands and took a few steps away to give the couple some privacy.

Maya began brushing off and straightening Zayn's clothes, "Be careful okay, don't listen to nay of Harry's stupid ideas and-" Bu she was cut off by Zayn pulling her tightly to his chest.

"I am going to miss you so much." He whispered and Maya began to cry. Tilting her head up Zayn did what he always did he kissed away her tears, "Just remember I'm always there with you. Even when you can't see me I am always with you."

"I am going to miss you so much." Maya choked out and Zayn held her closer.

"And I am going to miss you so much more." He told her softly, before titling her head up to gently kiss her lips. Just then they called for everyone to board the plane. Reluctantly Zayn kissed Maya one more time and then Zenya before walking onto the plane with Harry.

Looking over Maya saw Louie and Lex saying their final goodbyes. Tears were streaming down her best friend face and she held Bay close to her. When all the boys were one the plane their families and girlfriends watched as the lift off.

"Mommy why aren't we going with Daddy?" Maya heard Maci asked, but she didn't hear Lex's answer instead Maya just held Zenya closer and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll be okay baby." She told her daughter who had started crying when she realized her daddy wasn't going to come back home with them.

* * *

It had been a long day for Maya. With Zayn away on tour she had to handle everything from the bills to a very rambunctious two year old. Some days it could turn into a nightmare. At the moment Zenya was taking a nap upstairs and Maya was on the phone talking (a.k.a complaining) to Lex.

"It just gets to be too much sometimes." Maya told Lex who made a noise of agreement.

"I know," The other woman agreed, "Sometimes I wish that Louie and I could be normal couple, if only for a few days."

Maya snorted, "That's not likely. But it would be nice to have a few days without all the paparazzi and the girls throwing themselves at him."

"We can…"Lex trailed off and screamed. Maya heard a crash and the phone went dead. Shaking her head Maya laughed softly. Her best friend had probably fallen again. Probably on one of her kids Legos or toy trucks.

Upstairs Maya could hear Zenya calling, "Daddy…Daddy…MOMMY!" Running a hand through her long auburn hair Maya sighed sadly. Her daughter often woke up from nap or in the morning calling for her father.

"Only two more months," She murmured quietly, as she climbed the stairs to go get her daughter up from nap, "Coming sweet heart." She called to calm her daughter's cries.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Maya swung open her daughter's door. Zenya was sitting up in bed, staring at her mother through the bars of her crib, "Hey baby." Maya cooed, leaning down and scooping her up, "Did you have a good nap?"

"Daddy," Zenya told her mother and Maya smiled sadly.

"I miss him to." She told Zenya.

"Daddy," The two year old repeated this time trying to claw her way out of her mother's arms.

"Daddy's on tour." Maya told Zenya, trying to calm her daughter, "Let's go down stairs and get a snack." She added turning to the door.

"Hey beautiful," Zayn said and Maya screamed, almost dropping her baby.

"You're here…you're not on tour…you're here…and that's why Lex screamed…it wasn't the Legos." Maya rambled and Zayn just smiled at her, "I missed you!" She exclaimed and through herself at him.

"I missed you to." He told her burying his head in her hair and squishing Zenya between them.

After a while there came a quiet, "Ow," from between them and the two parents pulled away from each other.

"And I missed you as well darling." He added kissing Zenya on the nose.

Later that night Zayn was bathing Zenya when he called Maya into the bathroom, "Where did she learn that face?" He asked, pointing at the duck face his daughter was making.

"From you." Maya told him and he laughed.

"Are you sure it wasn't from you?" He questioned and Maya shook her head.

"Positive." She informed him before leaving him to finish getting Zenya ready for bed. After her daddy had brushed her teeth and hair Zenya was ready for a story. Climbing into her big girl bed she looked expectantly up at her father.

"Daddy will you tell me a story?" Zayn sat down by her bed and leaned his head on the edge of her bed.

"What kind of story?" He asked, tapping his index finger lightly on her nose.

Giggling Zenya said, "I wasn't a princess story."

"I think I can do that…now hmm…let's see…Oh here's a good one." Zayn looked up at Maya who was standing in the door way with a grin.

"Once upon a time in a not so distance land there lived a beautiful princess in a very tall tower. Up there in that tower all alone the princess got very lonely. So one day a prince name Zayn heard and decided to go and rescue the princess-"

Zenya interrupted her father with a question, "Did he save her?" She asked wide eyed.

"Shhh…I'm getting to that." Zayn told her and then continued, "So he went to the tower and asked the princess to throw down something for him to climb up on. Down tumbled beautiful auburn locks. So the prince saved the prince using her hair and bungee cords he had brought along with him. Soon the two fell in love and got married and they became king and queen. Before long they had a beautiful baby girl. She became the fairest and wisest princess in the world and ordered all boys, except for her father, executed so she would never have to marry. And then they all lived happily ever after."

Zenya yawned and kissed her daddy's cheek, "I like that story." She murmured before falling asleep.

"I do to." Zayn whispered, before standing up and going over to Maya.

"Well maybe not all boys." Maya told him putting a meaningful hand to her stomach.


End file.
